megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ride Armor enemies
piloting a Golem Rider Armor from Mega Man X8.]] A list of enemy Reploid soldiers from the Mega Man X series that use Ride Armors and Ride Chasers. Ride Armor enemies Armor Soldier is a Reploid soldier and Ride Armor pilot that has gone Maverick and appears as an enemy in Mega Man X and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Rideloid-G , also called Ride loid-G, is an enemy soldier in Mega Man X2 and Mega Man Xtreme that pilot the new Rabbit Ride Armor in Wheel Gator's stage, Dinosaur Tank. They also replace the Armor Soldiers in Chill Penguin's stage in Mega Man Xtreme. In Mega Man X2, the Rideloid-G will first appear outside their Ride Armors. If X takes his Ride Armor, he will attack with shots. Ride Armor This stationary enemy, known only as Ride Armor, appears in Tunnel Rhino's stage and the last stage of Mega Man Xtreme 2. They attack by firing two missiles and electric spheres that roll across the ground. This Ride Armor is similar to the Hawk Ride Armor from Mega Man X3, possibly being a modification of it. One punch from the Rabbit Ride Armor is enough to defeat it. Raiden is a Repliforce enemy soldier from Mega Man X4 and Mega Man X5 that pilot the Raiden Ride Armor. They appear in Magma Dragoon's, Slash Beast's, and Burn Dinorex's stages. Eagle G , is a Repliforce enemy soldier from the final stages of Mega Man X5 that pilot a modified Eagle Ride Armor equipped with a shield. Proto Ride is a type of Ride Armor enemy from Mega Man X7 piloted by Runnerbombs. They attack with long and incontinuous laser beams, semi-homing double missiles, and tackles. Proto Rides appear in Vanishing Gungaroo's Tunnel Base stage and in the final stage, Crimson Palace. Golem The Golem Ride Armor is piloted by enemy New Generation Reploid soldiers in Mega Man X8. They appear in Bamboo Pandamonium's Booster Forest stage and are able to deliver powerful punches. They're similar to the Cyclops Ride Armor, but lack the electromagnetic gun on the shoulder. Golems come equipped with a drill on their right arm and a claw on the left. It is possible to only destroy the soldier, allowing the player to use the Ride Armor. When powered up by a MAME-Q, Golems will only attack with Meteo-Blow and the charge time to perform the attack is also reduced. Ride Chaser enemies Road Riders are enemies using the Cheval Ride Chaser in Overdrive Ostrich's stage in Mega Man X2. They are a motorcycle gang that acts as scouts for the X-Hunters. They will ram their Ride Chasers into X while throwing bombs at him. Hornet is an enemy soldier from Jet Stingray's stage in Mega Man X4 that use the Hornet Ride Chaser, a modified version of the Adion Ride Chaser. Like the Road Riders before them, they're Repliforce's recon scouts. Kelpie Kelpie is a Ride Chaser from Mega Man X8 used by Guardroids in Avalanche Yeti's Central White stage. They attack by trying to ram into the player from the front and back. Some will speed up and attempt to charge the player by popping a wheelie. They're also deployed by the Ravemanta during its encounter. Other media In the Rockman X2 manga, Road Riders and Rideloid-Gs are among Sigma's Maverick minions that gathered near the reawakened Zero. In the Rockman X4 manga, a Hornet can be seen while Zero fights Jet Stingray and a Raiden can be seen while Zero is fighting Repliforce troops (Who are actually fighting for Sigma's interests). Gallery RX2Ch05Mavericks.jpg|Road Rider in the Rockman X2 manga RX2Ch05MavericksB.jpg|Rideloid-G in the Rockman X2 manga RX2Ch05MavericksC.jpg|Rideloid-G and Road Rider in the Rockman X2 manga X4 02 146.jpg|Raiden in the Rockman X4 manga Trivia *The Road Riders are mentioned by Zero in Mega Man X7 when he encounters Ride Boarski. Similar enemies *Sniper Joe *Hanged Reploid *REX-2000 *Metall Ride *Road Attackers References *Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.109. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP.) *Sepelak, Greg (2004). Mega Man X8 Official Strategy Guide. pg.108. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP and attack damage.) Category:Mega Man X series enemies Category:Mega Man X2 enemies Category:Mega Man X4 enemies Category:Mega Man X5 enemies Category:Mega Man X7 enemies Category:Mega Man X8 enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies Category:Reploids Category:Riders